The First Date
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After a year since the death of his wife, Mickey encourages The Doctor to start dating again and Jane and Cassie aren't too happy about it. Meanwhile, Nathan discovers a hidden magical garden guarded by the legendary weeping angels. A tiny bit of a crossover but I didn't think it was enough to actually be considered one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Back to School Shopping

"Doctor I'm scared," Nathan began as he walked beside me and the girls through the shopping center. Today we had our school shopping scheduled which meant that I would be traveling to Diagon Alley for Jane's supplies. "I don't want to go to school." He said.

"But school is fun." Cassie began. "You learn a different stuff about the earth and how to spell, add, and subtract. Plus you can also be on the school soccer team or in cub scouts. Haven't you ever been there before?" she asked him.

"No, I've never been to school in my life." He said as I squatted down in front of him. "Well then it's perfectly understandable if you're a little nervous about it." I told him.

"What if all the kids make fun of me and I won't have any friends?" he questioned.

"You'll have me." Cassie began. "Besides this works out great because now I don't have to go by myself anymore, well, at least until next year. Then you'll be going to Hogwarts too." She said.

"Peter why don't you take Nathan to go get his supplies while I take the girls with me." I suggested.

"Does that mean that I'll be able to see Diagon Alley!?" Cassie questioned me eagerly.

"Yes," I began with a chuckle. "but first we have to get your stuff." I told her as I took each of the girls by their hand and walked away. "Besides you should probably keep your voice down, a lot of people around here assume that witches and wizards aren't real just like they think that we aren't." I added as I looked down at her.

"Well that's pretty dumb, just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." She said as I took her to buy her journals, pencils, and books, then she led me over to this beautiful purple backpack that had a personalized name on the back. "Look Daddy! That's my name!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I know darling." I told her.

"Can we get it _please?_ " she questioned.

"I'm sorry honey but it's a little too expensive." I told her.

"But," she began with a heavy sad sigh. "I really want it." She said.

"I hate to burst your bubble but you don't get to have everything you want in life. I want a pony but there's no way in the world that Dad would let me have one in the house." Jane said.

"If you had a pony you would have to use your money to board one at a stable and you can't afford it so that's why you can't." I told her. "You're just lucky that I'm signing you up for lessons." I added when suddenly Mickey ran into us.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked me.

"Nothing we're just doing our back to school shopping. What about you?" I asked him back.

"Oh I'm just doing my baby shopping while Martha's at work. She had her sonogram appointment today." He began.

"And?" Cassie questioned him eagerly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked him.

"Well we don't know yet. Martha said that she wants to be surprised so it's going to be hard to pick out clothes for babies we don't have a clue on what their genders are." He said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" I exclaimed.

"Did you just say babies?" Jane asked him as he nodded and grinned.

"Yep I sure did, we found out that we're having twins." He told me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my God! Twins!? That's so cool, I always wanted a twin." Cassie said.

"Hey! What's wrong with me!?" Jane snapped.

"You're just my sister, and _extremely_ bossy." Cassie told her.

"I am not!" Jane cried. "Dad? Am I bossy?" she asked me.

"Well, you can be a little bit sometimes, but everyone has their flaws. For instance Peter can be a little uptight and Cassie you can be a little bit of it a know it all sometimes. But I still love all three of you and you're all good kids." I explained. "Well c'mon Cassie we better finish up grabbing your last couple of items before we grab Jane's things." I said as I wished Mickey good luck before we finished up our shopping.

 _.….._

"I can't believe it, I'm actually here in Diagon Alley." Jane said excitedly with disbelief. We had just traded our muggle money for wizarding money at Gringotts bank. "Harry Potter actually walked down this same street." She said.

"I know, it is pretty exciting isn't it? Now what do you want to buy first?" I asked her.

"A wand!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright well there's Ollivanders, you go ahead inside and I'll wait with your sister out here." I told her as she ran towards the door and pushed herself in.

"Hullo?" she began as she entered the room.

"Hullo young lady and what might your name be?" Mr. Ollivander asked her from behind the desk.

"Uh, I'm Jane Smith. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts and I'm here to buy a wand." She explained.

"Ah I see, well I have heard great things about you miss Smith." He said.

"You have? But how? I'm just a muggleborn." She told him.

"Just because you have nonmagical parents doesn't make you anything less of greatness." He told her. "Now let us find you a wand shall we?" he questioned as he turned back to the boxes of wands stacked up on the shelf behind him.

Meanwhile Cassie heaved a sad sigh as she hung her head.

"Is something the matter Cassie?" I asked her.

"It isn't fair, I wish that _I_ could go to Hogwarts." She said.

"I know you do, but don't forget how much you love the school that you go to. You're always at the top of your class and trying your best." I told her. "Besides, don't forget, that the science fair is coming up next month." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah! I forget!" she exclaimed when suddenly Jane ran back out of the store holding up her brand new wand.

"Look what I got!? It's the same kind of wand that Fleur Delacour had!" she exclaimed as I grinned at her.

"Well c'mon then we better get the rest of your shopping done so that we can go home." I told her as I took each girl by the hand again and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; One Year Later

After we finished shopping for the rest of Jane's supplies we went back home. I played catch out in the yard with Nathan for a little while just to spend some one on one time with him.

"Doctor?" he began.

"Yes Nathan?" I questioned him back.

"I really appreciate you taking the time to play with me but I sort of wish Rose was here too. When is she coming back?" he asked me as I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I dunno. I wish that she could be here all the time." I told him.

"Then why can't she?" he wondered. "I really like her and I want to be her friend too." He said.

"Well I'm sorry but that question is really rather complicated to answer. Why don't you stay out here for a moment with Peter and Shadow, there's something that I've got to do." I told him as he turned his head and watched me go inside the house. Since I knew that all of the kids were busy playing outside together I knew that the girls' room was empty.

"Rose," I began softly after I pushed the door open. "can you come out for a second? I need to talk to you." I told her when suddenly I saw her image appear in the mirror and walk towards me before it stepped out of it.

"What is it?" she asked me as I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Today I took the kids school shopping." I told her.

"Well that's great isn't it? I bet that Jane and Cassie are really excited. Especially Jane, she's going to Hogwarts, it's her first year." She said.

"I know, and they are." I began. "And both of the girls really are looking forward to it even though Cassie was a little bummed out at first about not going with Jane. And of course Peter is just more reluctant about it than ever since he never really liked it but I know for a fact that he'll help Nathan feel more comfortable about it." I said.

"Of course he will." Rose assured me.

"Yeah but that's not the problem, with the kids getting ready to go back to school it made me realize that this will be their first year without you taking a picture of their first day or making Cassie's lunch for her. It's been one whole year since you died. One whole year since everything changed and I dunno how the kids are going to take it." I explained as I looked down at the carpet.

That's when suddenly she placed her hand upon my cheek and I looked back up into her eyes. "It's not our children that I'm worried about." She told me softly.

"Well I'm sorry it's just a whole lot of mixed emotions for me. Mickey and Martha are having twins and I'm really excited for them." I said.

"Wow, really? That's great, it looks like you're going to be an uncle again." She told me.

"I know, and like I said I couldn't be happier, but at the same time I'm not because you can't be there for them in the same way that they were here for us, you can't enjoy being an aunt because you're cooped up in that dusty old thing." I told her when she suddenly stifled a laugh.

"I couldn't be more alive! I live in a place where all your happy thoughts and memories exist and I get to see them over and over again while watching out for or I should say _over_ the rest of my family." She said flashing me a warm smile.

"What?" I asked her. "Do you mean_" I began as she simply just nodded and continued to smile at me. "So it really is there then, it really does exist." I said.

"Of course it does." She told me.

"But that's impossible, how can you be in two places at once?" I asked her.

"When you die your soul splits into many different pieces. One piece goes to either Heaven or Hell depending on what kind of person you are, another goes into your thoughts and dreams, and another goes into your heart and into the hearts of the people around you." She explained.

"I sure wish I could go with you." I told her.

"You will someday, even if it takes another thousand years from now, I promise we'll be together again." She assured me. "But for now I want you to be there for our children, for both of us. Since I know that even though a part of them will find it incredibly difficult." She said.

"I will, I promise." I told her before she leaned into give me a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you, _my_ Doctor." She passionately whispered inside my ear.

"I love you too." I told her before I kissed her back and watched her escape back into the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Moving On

 _Alright sorry that it's been a few days but I forgot to warn you that I was going on vacation. Anyway, here is the next part! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait._

"Alright kids time for bed." I said to Cassie and Nathan who were busy playing a game on the computer.

"Aw! Why do _we_ always have to go to bed first!?" Cassie exclaimed.

"Because you and Nathan are the youngest." I told her.

"But that's not fair! It isn't our fault!" she complained.

"Cassie," I warned.

"Alright, just at least give us a few minutes." She said.

"Alright fine, five minutes then and when I get back here I expect you and Nathan to be inside your nightclothes." I told them.

"Yes Daddy." Cassie said before I pulled my head away and quietly shut the door. I heaved a heavy sad sigh while I hung my head and Mickey walked over to me. "You're going to have your hands full with trying to manage two of them at once." I told him as I glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I know." He began as I heaved another sigh and stared down at the floor. "You alright mate?" he questioned.

"No." I began. "I dunno how I'm going to be able to get through this all by myself. I admitted as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That's because you're not." He told me.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just not exactly what I meant." I told him as I looked down at my wedding band and pulled it off before starting to twirl it around inside my fingers. "I've been thinking that maybe it's about time I take this off."

"Well that's up to you whenever you're ready to." He said.

"Well that's just it, I'm not sure if I am or if I ever will be. Rose was my one true love and she still is, we had the rest of our lives figured out. We were going to grow old together as time lords. I don't think I could ever love anyone else the way I loved her." I told him.

"I know you do and you always will but you can't hold onto the past forever, and Rose wouldn't want you to either." He told me.

"I know, but I'm just not sure when." I said unaware that Jane had been creeping around the corner and listening behind the wall.

"Look Doctor, it's been a year since she died. I don't think you should feel guilty about starting to date other people."

"I know," I began as I breathed a heavy sigh. "And I'll do it for her and for the children. They need a new mother figure in their lives." I said when suddenly Mickey glanced over at Jane as she quickly ran away.

"I think you might have a little bit of a problem." He said as he gestured up at her with a nod of his head. I quickly looked up to see Jane running back inside her room.

"Oh no, not good. She heard me." I said.

Meanwhile Cassie had been getting her nightgown on.

"Oh, sorry Cassie." Jane apologized after she had slammed the door shut. "I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"No it's alright, we're just girls. Nathan's in the bathroom changing. What's up?" she asked her.

"Dad wants to go out on a date." Jane said as she flopped down on top of the bed.

"Really?" Cassie asked her anxiously.

"Yeah, I know. I heard him."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Cassie asked her nervously as she just simply shrugged.

"I dunno, but I just know that I don't want another mother. I want to keep the one that we have." She said.

"I know but I still want Daddy to be happy." Cassie said.

"And I don't want Mum to be unhappy!" Jane said.

"That's true." Cassie told her. "So what are we going to do?" she wondered.

"I dunno, but whatever we do we've got to stop the date from ever happening."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Train of Thought

 _Alright I'm sorry that I haven't had much time to post chapters lately but I've been pretty busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

That night after I made sure that all of the kids were in bed I decided to take a walk inside the woods. I felt helpless because my daughter thought that I was betraying her by deciding to start dating again. As I continued my walk through the woods a bright light started shinning into my eyes that I noticed was coming from the clearing up ahead.

I decided to follow it and found out that it led me straight over to a glowing glistening pool of water. As I slowly stepped towards it it stopped glowing bit by bit until I stopped right in front of it and squatted down to look at my reflection but I was surprised to see that the man inside the pool didn't match my face. For it had been my previous incarnation looking back up at me.

When I touched my face my other self touched it in the exact same spot. Then all of a sudden I saw him standing next to a reflection of a woman with long blonde flowing hair. "Rose?" I whispered as the two people inside the water turned to face each other and wrapped their arms around each other's necks before starting to kiss and passionately make out with each other.

I glanced up and looked over at the rushing waterfall behind me and a group of fireflies that were lighting up a wooden sign attached to the rocks that read;

 **The Memory Pool**

I read it silently to myself before looking back down inside the water. The reflections of our past selves were gone. I slowly reached my hand towards the magical enchanted water when suddenly I felt myself fall into it with a humongous splash. I held my breath once I went under the water and when I opened my eyes I was no longer in the water but inside a black tunnel. I removed my sonic screwdriver from my pocket and shone it around.

"Rose?" I whispered loudly. "Rose where are you?" That's when all of a sudden a great enormous red and white train (with shiny white runners) rolled down the tracks that had a yellow circle in the front of it with a picture of a pink brain in the middle of it. It pulled to a stop in front of me before the engineer pulled the lever that opened the door. He was a young man dressed in a shiny red uniform with a matching cap and had dark brown hair with a matching mustache.

"All aboard!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Brian and I am the engineer to the train of thought." He explained.

"The what?" I questioned him with uncertainty.

"The train of thought, I can take you to any memory that you want to see." He explained.

"Really?" I wondered. "Any memory?"

"Yes," he began with a nod. "any one."

"Then take me to see to see Rose Tyler. I don't care how just do it." I told him.

"Alright, climb aboard." He told me as I stepped onto the train and made my way towards the back and sat down next to a young girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. For some strange reason she had seemed familiar to me but I knew that was impossible since I never saw her before in my life, but she reminded me an awful lot of Cassie.

"Hi." I told her quietly with a small little wave hoping that I wouldn't frighten her.

"Hi." She said back.

"I'm The Doctor who are you?" I asked her as the train started to move.

"My name's Amber." She responded.

"Well that's a pretty name, I have a friend with that name." I told her. "Where's your mummy and Daddy?" I asked her but she simply just shrugged.

"I dunno." She replied.

"Do you mean you're an orphan?" I asked her but she just simply shrugged again. I looked out the window and saw that the train had finally made it out of the tunnel and was now chugging along the tracks up a deep hill. There was a great and beautiful meadow up ahead along with a shady apple tree. I recognized it as the place that Rose and I used to sit under and have picnics together.

Then as we passed into the woods we came a crossed a stone gate that looked like it led into some secret place. I realized that my hunch was correct when I saw that it was guarded by a couple of weeping angels. "That's odd." I whispered. "I thought this place was supposed to be memories of the past but I don't recognize that place." I said to myself.

"This is a place of things that have been, could have been, or that have existed even though you might not have known about it or remembered it." Amber told me.

"Wait a minute, does that mean that it includes whatever is on the train?" I asked her.

"I guess so." She began. "But I'm not sure really." She finished.

"Amber, what is your last name?" I asked her.

"Smith I think." She told me as my mouth gaped open.

"Oh my God, you're my daughter." I told her. "I mean you were going to be but_" I began.

"But what?" she asked me.

"Never mind. It's just really good to see you." I told her with a warm loving smile. I didn't want to have to explain to this innocent little child that she had died inside her mother's stomach. Besides the important thing is that she was here now and I finally knew what she would have looked like and been like. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away before I continued to look out the window when the train finally pulled to a complete stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Moving On

 _I am SO sorry about my lack of updates lately but everything has been so chaotic around here! However now that things are finally back to normal I'll update a lot more like I used to since I can concentrate better. So, hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

I stepped off the train and saw that it had parked in front of the beach. A final gust of smoke puffed out of the engine as I took a deep breath and held it because I was unable to let it out. I remembered that this was the day that Rose, Mickey, and I had gone to the beach. Peter was only a year old.

I finally let it out as I saw us coming out of the car. Rose looked like a lifeguard because she had been wearing a bright red bathing suit and carrying Peter inside her arms who had miniature TARDIS blue swimming trunks like I had on. I couldn't believe how little he had been back then. Mickey and I grabbed our chairs out of the trunk while Peter stretched out his hand towards the ocean.

"Wa-wa." He said as Rose smiled down at him and giggled before kissing the top of his head.

"Yes I know darling, look at all that wa-wa." She told him when suddenly my former incarnation handed her a pair of thick pink sunglasses before placing his own (thick dark black ones) onto his face.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yes but I really think that we should have brought Shadow along." Rose said.

"I know, but it's really hard enough of it is to keep track of three adults and one baby." He told her as Mickey pulled the beach bag strap higher over his shoulder before we started walking down to the beach. I started to follow them but I made sure that I was clear out of sight because I didn't want to accidentally cause any paradoxes.

 _….._

Jane and Cassie came out of their bedroom and walked down the hallway wearing their nightclothes. "Daddy, I'm hungry can I have some breakfast now please?" Cassie asked. "Daddy?" she questioned again as the girls came out into the living room and saw that it was empty.

That's when all of a sudden the boys came out of their bedroom. "Where's The Doctor?" Nathan wondered.

"I'm not sure, he was here last night before we went to bed." Cassie said.

"This doesn't make any sense, he wouldn't just leave us. He _hates_ it when we run off." Jane pointed out.

"Peter, I'm scared. What if Daddy never comes back, what if something happened to him like it did to Mummy?" Cassie asked him anxiously.

"Don't worry Cassie, I'll find him. Just stay here with Jane and Nathan. Do you understand? I want all three of you to stay together." He told them before he left the apartment. As soon as he got outside it suddenly occurred to him that he had never flown the TARDIS by himself before. "Oh well this is my first official test as a time lord." He said to himself when suddenly he stopped and saw me walking back over towards him.

"Dad? Where the heck have you been!? Everyone else is worried sick about you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Peter, I just came back from a walk in the woods. I realize now that I should have left you a note about it." I told him.

"Well at least you're alright, I was sort of looking forward to flying the TARDIS though." He admitted.

"Don't worry son, you'll get your chance. However it can't be tonight because your Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha just ran into me after going down for their fishing trip, and we're going out on a double date tonight." I explained with a grin.

"What?" he questioned.

"You're not upset about it are you?" I questioned him back.

"No, _I'm_ not, but what about Jane and Cassie?"

"Wait a minute, did Jane tell you what the conversation that she heard the other night?" I asked him.

"Yes she did and she acted like that it was the end of the world. I mean I know that we all loved Mum but Jane and I were the closest to her apart from you. I was a Muma's boy the day I was born and Jane always loved her girl's day out with her." He explained.

"Yeah and Cassie is pretty much a Daddy's girl." I added with an understanding nod. "Listen Peter I know you're worried but I'll talk to your sisters about it as soon as I get the chance."

"Yeah well just remember that Jane is going through a lot of other changes right now. She's starting to develop and go into puberty and at the same time she'll be going away to a brand new school and spending a few months away from us and the rest of her family." He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, that's got to be awfully hard on her." I began as I heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Peter, I guess I'm just not as good as this as your mother was." I told him.

"Don't worry Dad you're doing a great job, better than could be expected actually. Just be very careful when you talk to them." He said.

"Don't worry, I will." I reassured him.

Later that morning after breakfast I sat the girls down on top of their bed. "Girls, I have something very important that I want to talk to you about." I began.

"Wait a minute, are you going out on a date?" Cassie asked me.

"Well, yes, but I just wanted to make sure that it was alright with you guys first."

"Why? Why would you even care?" Jane asked me shakily catching me completely off guard.

"Because you're my children and I love you more than anything else in the world." I began. "You always come first when it comes to me making decisions like this. Cause I know they affect my whole entire family not just me." I explained.

"Well how would Mummy feel about that?" Cassie asked when suddenly Rose came out of the mirror behind me and sat down next to her.

"I dunno, why don't you just ask her?" I suggested with a grin as I gestured up at her with a nod and a point. The girls quickly spun around and looked back at their mother who was smiling down upon them warmly and lovingly.

"Mummy, are you happy about Daddy going out on a date?" Cassie asked her.

"Yes honey, believe it or not I am." She answered.

"But why? You can still go out with Dad any time you want to when you have the resurrection ring on." Jane pointed out while pointing to her hand.

"I know darling, but it just wouldn't be right to try and hold onto him when in reality when all is said and done, I'm still dead. I'm nothing more than a ghost with or without the ring." She explained.

"But don't you still love each other?" Jane wondered choking back on her tears.

"Oh darling, of course we do." I told her as she sniffed and wiped her eyes while Rose gently rubbed her back. "And we always will, but you can still love someone and love somebody else at the same time. I mean you don't _just_ love me or your mother, you love us both and everyone else in the rest of your family." I explained.

"Your father's right, and now I'll tell you the same thing that I told him. You see when you die your soul splits into many different pieces, so in that way, in some way or form, I'll always be with you." Rose told her when suddenly Jane burst into tears and embraced her tightly.

"I love you." She sobbed while her mother wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." She whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head. I silently watched them while Rose continued to hush her daughter and reassure her that everything would be alright as she rocked her inside her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The First Date

That evening I left Peter in charge of the animals and younger children while I went out with Mickey and Martha. This was scheduled to be a blind date so I had no idea who I was going out with. "I appreciate this guys but I don't think that this is a good idea." I began as we stepped out of the car.

"Relax, you're going to be just fine." Mickey said.

"Yeah that's what you say, but you're not nearing a thousand. I think I'm getting too old for this, and after all,.. what if I screw up and say something completely stupid and she thinks I'm a fool?" I questioned as we walked a crossed the parking lot and the most beautiful woman (apart from Rose) was standing there in front of me under the overhang.

I came to a sudden halt in front of her while widening my eyes and straightening my bowtie. She had dark brown hair with chocolate eyes and fair skin. She also had on blue eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, and was wearing a black dress.

"Hullo," she began as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Clara Oswald, and you must be The Doctor." She said as I took her hand and shook it while grinning at her.

"Yes I am but how did you know that?" I asked her.

"Mickey's told me an awful lot about you. We met at the supermarket yesterday." She explained.

"Oh really?" I questioned before I spun on my heel to look back at him. "How much would that be?" I muttered under my breath while I continued grinning at her.

"Well he told me that you're a widower with three children and the oldest one just happens to be in my class next year." She explained.

"Oh really so you're a school teacher?" I questioned.

"Yes I teach seventh grade obviously, or rather seventh grade history and English. Mickey also told me that you're a big history buff." She said.

"Ah yes well, that's because believe it or not I travel in time." I told her when suddenly Mickey led me away from her.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "Sorry about that, he was voted class clown back in his school days so you'll have to excuse him." he began. "Anyway, our table is already reserved so we should be going into dinner now." He finished as he shot an evil glare at me while Clara stepped inside. "Idiot." He mouthed.

Meanwhile back at home Peter and the other kids were playing outside while they waited for their pizza to get there. Peter had been playing a game of Frisbee with Shadow when suddenly he realized that Nathan wasn't there. For he was unaware that the small boy had wandered off into the woods.

"Jane?" he began as she stopped swinging on the tire swing and looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Where's Nathan?" he wondered as she just simply shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked him back.

"Because you're the second oldest and you're supposed to be helping me watch out for him and Cassie!" he snapped before he gave out a large groan and rolled his eyes. "Never mind, stay here and keep an eye on her, I'm going to look for him." He said as he called Shadow over to him.

"C'mon boy!" he called as he gave out a sharp whistle and the dog raced after him.

Back inside the restaurant we were all busy waiting for our food to arrive. "So Doctor, what exactly do you do? I mean what are you a doctor of?" Clara asked me.

"I guess you would call it the scientific field." I told her. "I love science just as much as I love history."

"Well that's great, my father is a scientist too. By the way, I'm awfully sorry about your wife." She told me.

"Thanks."

"It's alright I know how you and your poor children must feel. I lost my mum a little over ten years ago. I believe that she's in a better place though."

"Me too." I told her with a slight nod. "I mean I wouldn't call myself a _highly_ religious person but I believe in it enough." I said when suddenly our food arrived.

"I just wish that there was a way to go visit her, if only we could make it to Heaven when we're still alive." She said with a sad little sigh.

"Maybe we could." I told her.

 _….._

"Peter!" Nathan called through his cupped hands. "Jane! Cassie! Where are you guys!?" he cried when suddenly he stopped in front of an enormous gate. He let out an astonished gasp as he backed up a little bit at the sight of two stone angels on either side of the gate hiding their eyes from him.

Nathan almost tripped over himself before he turned around and ran away and then bumping his head straight into Peter's chest.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Peter asked him anxiously as he started to tremble with fright.

"It's really scary back there," he began in-between his heavy breaths.

"What's going on? What did you see?" Peter asked him.

"Two angels made of stone, but they were really creepy." He explained.

"Oh my God." Peter breathed with his mouth gaped open. "Nathan, stay away from there do you understand me? It's dangerous." He told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Those were weeping angels. My father told me about them. The second you're not looking at them they get you. You can't even blink because it can happen that fast." He explained. "C'mon, we have to go back and warn the girls. I dunno what they were doing in here, but from now on we have to stay out of the woods just to stay on the safe side." Peter said as he guided the boy out of the woods.

That night when we got home Peter told me what happened. "That's odd. Weeping angels have never been inside the woods before, at least not that I'm aware of. I wonder what they're doing here now." I said.

"I dunno but I know that Nathan's not making it up because he described them perfectly and up till now he's never even seen one." Peter told me.

"I've got to go talk to your mother." I said.

"Dad? Now? What good will that do?"

"Because I'm afraid that some of the nightmares might be escaping again and she would know if it was true." I told him.

"Well you can't right now, the girls are already fast asleep." He said.

"I know, that's why I'll wait until morning." I told him.

"Well alright, I'm just glad he got away in time." He said.

"Me too." I told him.

"So how was your date?" he asked me.

"It went rather well, for our first one anyway. Clara and I found out quite a bit about each other."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's just say that you two will be getting really acquainted with each other pretty soon." I told him with a grin.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Well,.. she's going to be your new history teacher."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Garden of Lost Souls

"What!?" Peter yelled with complete and utter disbelief. "You're dating my teacher!?"

"Relax, she isn't your teacher yet." I reassured him. "Besides, it was just one date. I'm going out with somebody else tomorrow night."

"Really? Who's she?" he asked me reluctantly.

"Some nurse." I responded. "Amy Pond I think her name is. I think that she also writes children's books." I told him.

"Oh great, so once the other kids find out that my father went out with the teacher they'll beat me up and I'll be sent to the hospital and then after she heals me she'll write a book about it." He said as I stifled a laugh.

"I think you're being a little overdramatic." I told him as he simply just rolled his eyes at me. "Look, I already told you it was just one date and to be frank I dunno why you're so upset when the kids won't even have to know about it, or why would they care for that matter?" I questioned him.

"Can't you remember back to when you were in school? Or was that too long ago for you to remember?" he asked me.

"No it's not, but I grew up on the planet Gallifrey. We didn't go to school." I explained.

"Well then why can't we move there?" he wondered.

"Because our place is here now and earth children _have_ to go to school." I told him.

"That isn't fair! I'm an alien and I should be able to choose where I live!" he snapped.

"Whoa Peter calm down, why are you so upset all of a sudden? What's bringing this on? I thought that you were alright with me dating again." I said.

"I was until I found out that you were going out with the teacher, and the fact that I go back to school in a couple of days she'll probably mention something about it and then if I start getting good grades people will think that I'm a cheater or something." He explained before he turned around and hurried inside his bedroom before slamming the door behind him.

That's when suddenly Mickey came out of his bedroom. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he questioned.

"Peter's mad at me because I went out with his teacher." I began. "Only I dunno how he could be when I didn't even know what her profession was up until a few hours ago. I didn't even know her name then."

"That's because he's practically a teenager and him not being embarrassed or made fun of is the most important thing in the world to him." He explained as I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I wish Rose was here." I said sadly.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, besides,.. if you really want to talk to her I know a way." He told me.

"The girls are sleeping, I can't right now." I told him.

"No, c'mon I'll show you." He said as he grinned and took my arm and led me into the bathroom. "There, all yours." He told me before he shut the door behind me.

"Rose?" I questioned as I stood in front of the mirror. A few moments later her reflection emerged and she stepped out of it to my complete astonishment. "What are you doing in there? I thought the other mirror was the portal." I said.

"So did I, but apparently any mirror is." She told me. "So what is it?"

"It's Peter, well both of the boys actually." I began before I told her about my date and Peter's reaction to it.

"Just give him some time, I'm sure he'll be alright. He's just going through an awful lot right now." She told me.

"Yeah but that isn't my biggest worry. He told me that Nathan told him that he found a hidden area in the woods guarded by a couple of weeping angels." I explained when suddenly her mouth gaped open.

"Oh no, that's the garden of lost souls." She said.

"The what?" I asked her.

"It's like a graveyard except only demonic souls go to live there. It's disguised as a peaceful looking garden but it'll take anyone who enters it straight to Hell." She explained with a quick shake of her head. "Don't let any of the children go there, or anywhere near there. It's the most dangerous place in the whole entire universe, it's literally the portal to Hell." She told me.

"Well then what's it doing in the woods!?" I yelled anxiously as I felt my hearts speed against my chest and my face flush pale.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just promise me that you'll keep a close eye on our children, and make sure that none of them wander off." She told me.

"Oh yeah that's going to work like a charm on Jane. As soon as she hears about somewhere that she's not supposed to go, that's _exactly_ where she's going to go to."

"Not if you explain it to her. Now Doctor please, this is a matter of life and death. Promise me that you'll make sure that she doesn't."

"Alright," I began. "I dunno how, but I will. I've got to protect our daughter." I said as she gently and tenderly placed her hand upon my cheek and rested it there.

"I know you will." She whispered softly as she gazed into my eyes and gave me a soft wet kiss upon the lips before she broke it and turned around to climb back onto the counter and stepped back inside the bathroom mirror.

That night I hardly got any sleep, and I didn't really feel the slightest bit hungry at breakfast. I just sat at the dining room table with my hand holding up my head as I gazed down at my bowl of oatmeal. Cassie looked over at me as I heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Daddy, are you alright?" she asked me when I quickly snapped out of my daze and turned to look at her.

"Yes darling," I began as I flashed her a fake smile. "I'm alright. I'm just nervous about my date with Amy tonight, that's all." I explained.

"You're going out again?" she asked me with uncertainty. "Don't you want to spend time with us anymore?"

"Of course I do munchkin." I reassured her. "And we've got the whole weekend ahead of us to do whatever we want." I told her.

"Can we go to the movies to see The Secret Life of Pets?" (which by the way was an awesome movie) she asked me eagerly.

"Sure, whatever you want." I told her with a grin.

"Yay!" I exclaimed eagerly. "I can't wait until I tell Jane and Nathan." She said.

"Hey sweetheart, that reminds me, where are they anyway? I thought that they'd be ready for breakfast by now." I told her as I looked around and saw that they weren't sitting at the table with us.

"Oh they went into the woods to play hide and seek." She said.

"What did you say?" I asked her nervously as I slowly got onto my feet and felt my forehead starting to sweat.

"Cassie, you weren't supposed to let them go out there remember!?" Peter cried.

"I know, I'm sorry but Jane said that since she was my big sister that she was the boss of me and I wasn't the boss of her and that she could do whatever she wanted to." Cassie explained rather quickly appearing as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Shh,.. it's alright honey it's not your fault. C'mon Shadow we have to find them before it's too late." I said.

"Too late for what?" Peter asked me.

"I'm sorry Peter but I don't have time to explain." I told him before I called Shadow over to me and we hurried out the door.

Meanwhile Jane and Nathan had approached the stoned gate. "So _those_ are the weeping angels." Jane said but Nathan fearfully hid behind her.

"I don't like this Jane, I don't think this is a good idea. Peter told me not to come anywhere near here." He told her.

"Oh c'mon Nathan, they're angels made out of stone. Besides, I'm a witch and you're a wizard. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked as she turned to look back at him but when she looked back behind her one of the angels had moved closer to them.

"See!? One of them just moved! Now let's get out of here!" he cried.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, I'm not scared." She said as she walked closer towards the gate while Nathan trembled with fright and hid his eyes behind his fingers until he remembered not to. When he removed them he noticed that both of the angels were only a few feet in front of him holding their hands over him with their mouths wide open of sharp terrifying and imitating teeth.

"Alright c'mon Nathan you can do this, don't blink." He told himself when Jane took ahold of the lock inside the palm of her right hand.

"Oh that's just great, it's locked. Now we'll never know what's inside." She said.

"Good, let's go home now." Nathan told her.

"No way! I'm not giving up, there must be some way to_" she began while she looked around when suddenly she stepped onto one of the spots where one of the angels had been sitting and fell through it.

"Jane!" Nathan yelled anxiously when suddenly he turned around and saw me running towards him with Shadow tagging along beside me.

"Nathan what is it, where's Jane?" I asked him as I took out my sonic screwdriver and shone it at the angels causing them to hide their eyes again from the light. After I did so Nathan was free to look over at me.

"I dunno, she just fell through a trapdoor." He told me.

"Alright listen Nathan, this is what I want you to do. Run, run as fast as you can back to the house when I tell you to. Do you understand?" I asked him.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good, now!" I exclaimed as I turned off my screwdriver the split second after he started to run before I ran towards the hidden wooden passage. "Geronimo!" I yelled before I leaped into the air and fell straight into it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; A Silent Prayer

I suddenly hit the ground with a thud and found that I was inside a grassy meadow. "Boy it's a good thing that I can regrow my bones otherwise that would have been a lot more painful." I said to myself with an awful large groan. I slowly got up onto my feet and started brushing myself off.

I checked to see that my sonic screwdriver was still in proper working order by turning it on and off again before starting to look around for my daughter. "Jane!?" I called through my hands. "Jane!" I shouted louder when I didn't hear anybody answer me.

I felt terrible. First I had broken my promise to my wife, and now I lost one of our children. I just hoped and prayed that she was still alive. That's when suddenly a fluffy white rabbit hopped out of the bushes. I turned to look at it and decided to go further into the woods and follow it hoping that it would lead me to her.

Sure enough I followed it until it lead me into a clearing and there was a garden right in front of me just like Rose had said, with Jane standing smack dab in the middle of it. She stood on top of a rock while she bent down to smell some daffodils.

"Jane!" I yelled. "Get out of there!" I shouted.

That's when she slowly stood back up and turned to look at me. "Hey Dad!" she cried as she smiled brightly at me and gave a tiny wave.

"I said get out of there now!" I hollered angrily at her on the top of my lungs but it was too late.

"You have entered the garden of the lost souls." A dark and demonic voice began when suddenly the clear bright blue sky vanished and was replaced with dark gray. Jane gave an astonished horrified gasp as a glowing red tint appeared above her head.

"Now you will rot and burn here forever!" it exclaimed before giving a powerful and deep evil laugh as a burst of flames showered up into the sky.

"Daddy!" Jane yelled and I knew that she was just about ready to have a panic attack from the sound of her voice besides the fact that she didn't usually call me that.

"Hold on Jane I'm coming!" I assured her as I started to run over to her but that's just when the ground started to quake and caused me to fall onto the ground while the ground beneath her started to sink. _"There has to be a way out of this."_ I thought to myself. _"God if you're listening please help us. I know that you can,.. I believe."_ I thought as I looked up to the sky and had faith that He was actually listening to my silent prayer.

That's when suddenly I heard a noise that sounded like heavenly trumpets to my ears. I didn't know how or why, but the TARDIS was appearing behind me on top of the hill. I breathed a great sigh of relief and my face lit up with joy and excitement as I saw my son stepping out of it with Nathan by his side.

"Dad c'mon!" he yelled as I quickly turned to look back over at Jane who was still sinking into the ground.

"Jane! Listen to me, you're going to have to think your way out of this!" I shouted over to her so that she could hear me.

"I can't! I was wrong, I'm not a witch! I can't do anything right!" she cried and just when I was about to tell her that that wasn't true I looked up to see a glowing golden light shining down from the heavens.

"Rose?" I questioned with uncertainty as sure enough I saw her angelic spirit walking over towards the scared little girl.

"It's alright darling, I'm here." She told her daughter when suddenly Jane broke into tears.

"Mum I'm scared, I don't want to die!" she sobbed.

"You won't I promise you." She said as she offered her her hand. "Take it, and as long as you have it and you believe, you can do anything that you put your mind to." She reassured her softly as she slowly reached out towards it and grabbed ahold of it. Rose smiled down at her warmly with eyes full of love.

Then before I knew it they were walking towards me over the collapsing and broken ground. As soon as they made it over to me I took Jane inside my arms and hugged her tightly. I was still very angry at her for disobeying me, but right now I was just relived that she was safe and sound. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks as I held her inside my arms and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon let's go, Peter and Nathan are inside the TARDIS waiting for us." I told her as I grabbed ahold of her hand and the two of us raced towards the top of the hill where the boys were. As soon as we were safely back inside the TARDIS Peter pulled back the lever that would take us home. "Well done son, I'm proud of you." I told him.

"Thanks, so I guess that means I passed my first test right?" he questioned.

"You got it." I told him happily. "But how did you know that we were here?" I asked him.

"Nathan came back and told me. How did you manage to rescue Jane though?" he questioned me back.

"Well that's the thing, strangely enough I didn't. Your mother did. She must have heard my prayer even though I said it silently inside my head." I explained.

"Dad listen, I'm sorry that I was acting like such a rotten bastard." He said.

"Oh that's alright, I know why you did." I told him.

"Yeah but it's your life and you should feel free to date whoever you want, and if the other kids don't like it, the hell with them." He said.

"Hey," I began warningly as I pointed at him. "watch your language." I told him with a grin and a wink.


End file.
